Rosario Vampire Forgotten Memories
by dhskingz24
Summary: What if Tsukune had a twin brother named Nero THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Vampire/Devil May Cry Story

Chapter 1: Faded Memories

3 years before Tsukune went to Yokai Academy. Tsukune and Nero are both 12

Tsukune and Nero stood facing one another, their weapons drawn, waiting for one another to strike. The area was deadly calm, not a single sound was to be heard.

"So Tsukune lets finally see who is the strongest"

Nero spoke calmly as he stood poised with his sword Red Queen in his hand, ready to strike at his twin if he needed too, it wasnt really a matter of if, it was a

matter of when.

"Lets see Bro"

Tsukune was more serious than he had ever been in his life, Tsukune launched forward at unnatural speed, bringing his sword Vengence up, meaning to cut his

brother down swiftly.

Nero didn't even flinch, he just calmly and quickly parried Tsukune's blade with his own and then span on the spot as Tsukune rushed past him, making sure his

back was not exposed to his brothers weapon. Tsukune skidded to a halt and turned to face his brother once more, then he jumped the distance between them

and their blades met once more, hitting together with such a ferocity it was surprising the metal didn't break.

They traded a furiously fast paced flurry of slashes and hacks at one another, but they were evenly matched, having trained together for as long as they could

remember, and they each knew each others moves and techniques, so this was going no where fast. They were unhuman warriors, born to fight till the end and

neither one of them was going to back down from this fight, at the end, only one of them would be standing, and at this moment in time, it was uncertain who it

would be.

"You have improved brother"

Nero remarked as Tsukune managed to get past his guard and caused a small cut on his arm.

"As have you brother"

Tsukune smiled slightly as Nero repaid the cut with a small nick on his chest, barely drawing blood.

They continued with their relentless asaaults on one another, causing more and more injuries as they went along, Nero had cuts and scratches all over his arms

and chest, and a deep wound in his hip from where Tsukune's weapon had caught him rather unexpectedly. Tsukune on the other hand, had deep gashes and cuts

all over his arms, chest and even on his face where Nero had used his now superior speed to get the deep wounds into Tsukune, in the hope it would slow him down

and end the fight.

Tsukune was wearing down more than Nero, and as the battle progressed, he aquired more and more injuries, which built up into a serious problem, and Nero piled

on the pressure with more and more strikes.

Finally, after hours of endless fighting, Nero had Tsukune right were he wanted him, but with one swift upwards strike that sent his sword flying, Tsukune caught it

as it returned to earth, and then with the cold heartedness he had perfected, he drove the tip of the weapon into Nero, stabbing right through Nero's ribcage,

piercing his heart. Nero fell to the floor, unable to breathe blood spewing out. Tsukune stood back, panting heavily and in shock, he could not believe that he nearly

fatally stab his own twin brother who he loved dearly. He quickly pick up Nero and got him some help, ashamed of what he did Tsukune took off his amulet when

doing so his hair went from white to dark brown, his eyes from blue to dark brown and all his power suddenly left his body, he left his sword Vengeance and his

guns Horns and Halo by Nero's bedside and ran away leaving the town where they have spend their summers together. Tsukune decides to live with his long lost

relatives Kasumi Aono and Koji telling them that Nero is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One legend is lost, while another is born

3 Years later…

Tsukune is on the bus headed towards his new school.

Tsukune thought to himself, "It's been three years since I had left, living life as a human is such a wreck, but it's better to be useless than dangerous."

The bus had been driving for around an hour, until they entered a large tunnel, in this tunnel not a single ray of light was visible and when they finally got through it the bus stopped, "Well here it is Youkai academy", the bus driver informed the boy, Tsukune didn't even pay notice to him and jumped out onto the ground, "Youkai Academy can be a very scary place, I'd watch my back if I were you" the bus driver told him as he drove away.

"I hope that Nero isn't living his life with hatred toward me, I wonder what he is doing right now. "

Meanwhile…. Elsewhere

The Savior drew back for a mighty punch. Dante sighed. He was getting pretty damn sick of this. At this rate, he'd break the thing in a weak. What was taking the kid so long?

Dante raised Rebellion, meeting the punch head on. It drove him back on the ground, the cobblestone walk he was on breaking and shattering beneath him. Then, it simply stopped.

He paused for a minute, and then exhaled a breath of relief. "Huh. It's over." With a casual push, he shoved the fist off and to the side. The Savior stood rigid, solid and stiff as the stone that made it. Dante made his way around the arm to get a better look it. The gem on the chest was mostly intact.

Dante waited and waited…

Then, the blue glass shattered. Nero leaped out; holding the songstress Dante saw when he first arrived. He landed, and as he stood among the falling shards, Dante had to admit he looked pretty damn cool. With his father's sword slung across his back and a woman in his arms, he definitely looked the hero.

His choice of women wasn't too bad either. The girl was real cute. A little thin and flat, but she had a good face and eyes. She clung to him like he was the last man on earth.

Dante grinned and crossed his arms. "Heh took your time."

"What," Nero snapped back as he bustled up with his girl. "You lookin' for an apology?"

"Well, how long am I gonna have to wait for one?"

Nero opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden tremor silenced them both. The Savior was moving again. The blank, emotionless face was shifting until it looked more human. Dante instantly recognized the face of the old priest.

"This guy just doesn't let it go," he sighed, then drew Ebony & Ivory. He was a bit surprised when Nero stepped up beside him, taking Sparda from his back and pressing it into the devil hunter's chest.

"This is where it started, and this is where it will end," he said. "By my hand."

Dante shrugged his shoulders, and then holstered his guns. "Alright then," he said as he took the sword. "Go finish it, kid."

He turned to his girl. "Wait for me..."

"You know God, I always hated that you made my arm like this..."

He flexed his right fist. _His_ right first. It glowed with a deep blue light.

"...Now with it, I can destroy this thing..."

Ahead of him, the Savior moaned and rose to its knees. He grinned, and then slapped his fist into his palm.

"Who would've thought?"

The beast moaned and swung a fist. Nero stepped to the side, and then smacked it hard with his fist. The hand shattered and the Savior fell to one side, unable to support itself on that side. It raised the other fist and struck. Nero jumped up to meet it, breaking it into pieces in mid-air. With nothing else left to lean on, it fell forward. He socked it in the head, sending it reeling back.

"Now I know..."

Nero jumped high in the sky. The blue light crept over his body. He screamed and drew back his arm, then reached forward. The train sized hand appeared, followed by an even longer arm that grabbed onto the Savior's skull.

"This arm was made for sending guys like you back to hell!" He began to tighten his grip. "And now...you..._DIE!_"

He wrenched his fist closed. The Savior's head exploded in a great cloud of dust. The statue went rigid, and then slowly began to tip over, falling among the ruined city in an eruption of destruction. Nero landed back in the cathedral plaza. He looked first to the cloud of dust, then to his right arm, giving it a small pump of victory.

"Yeah."

Later on, Nero approaching Dante

"I guess I should thank you," Nero admitted as he approached Dante, Yamato resting on his shoulder. It was that time, and he really wasn't looking forward to it, but he had to do it all the same. He was really going to miss the blade.

"But that'd be out of character," Dante guessed. "Maybe you should just throw an insult my way instead."

"Yeah, that sounds better." Nero looked him in the eye, all trace of humor gone. "Still, I owe you."

Dante shrugged and sighed. "Ah, don't sweat it...I had my reasons for helping. Take care of yourself kid."

He brushed by Nero, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed. Nero stood, bewildered at his actions. "Hey Dante" he called after him, and then lifted Yamato. "You forgot this."

Dante stopped, looked back, then turned to face the knight. "Keep it."

Nero's mouth almost dropped open. "What? I thought this meant a lot to you!"

"That's the only kind of gift worth giving. I want to entrust it to you, and so I am." He turned to start walking. "What you do from here is your call."

Nero paused for a moment, trying to make sense of what just happened. _Had_ it actually happened? He was still holding Yamato, but...

"Hey, Dante!" he called after him. "Will we meet again?"

The devil hunter didn't stop. He just lifted a hand in a brief wave. Nero gave a soft chuckle. He really didn't expect anything less. After barely knowing him, he thought he'd had him figured out. Guess he was wrong. He drank Yamato into his arm, the sword once again disappearing in a flash. His arm glowed with a sense of reassurance.

"So..." came Kyrie's soft voice from behind him. "Is this the end?"

"Maybe," he replied, then to himself, "Maybe..."

He knew what she was talking about. To be honest, he didn't know himself. It was just like Dante had said. What they did from here was his call.

"The city's a wreck," Kyrie murmured to herself as she stepped past him, surveying the damage.

"Yeah..."

_Damn it, why can I never talk normally with her? I sound like an idiot._

Kyrie turned, her eyes suddenly filled with nervousness. "I...I am still alive, right?"

"Yeah, we both are," Nero reassured her, then paused. Time to ask the question; he couldn't do anything until he knew for certain. He looked down at his right arm, cupping it with his left. "Kyrie...If I'm a demon, and not a human anymore...is this what you want?"

She cut him off by suddenly taking hold of his right arm. The blue palm glowed a bright gold where she touched it. Her hand was warm and gentle. It felt even better than Yamato.

"Nero, you're you. And it's you I want to be with. I don't know anyone who is as human as you are."

Her words touched him deeply. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he'd given to her, and then hung it at its proper place from her neck. He gently was placing his hands on her shoulders, admiring the golden leaves that sparkled in the sun. It looked beautiful on her. For a while, neither of them moved. Then, she began to lean closer, her soft pink lips parting slightly. He leaned to meet her, then-

Nero pulled Blue Rose in one quick movement, sinking a round into the head of the demon that appeared beside them. Kyrie jumped from the harsh bang, letting out a small gasp.

A large pack of the demons had gathered around them, beginning to laugh wildly. Nero sighed in annoyance. "Looks like they're determined to interrupt us..." he said, then looked back apologetically. "Guess that kiss is gonna have to wait."

Kyrie blushed. "That's okay, I'll wait."

"Thanks," he said, and then turned to face the mob, wiping his nose. "...Now...let's rock!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Life and Broken Past

The city of Fortuna was still in recovering process; Nero and Kyrie have been repairing the city along with the rest of the towns' people. Months later Nero and Kyrie

have gotten married and have enjoyed life as a new married couple and are now the king and queen of Fortuna. One day Nero went to the basement and was

looking at the glass case that had Tsukune's sword, guns, and amulet hanging up. Nero had a remorse feeling while looking at the weapons and amulet his brother

had left at his bedside. "Tsukune is wished I've could had talked to you before you left and tell you that you didn't need to feel sorry for me or yourself, I took the

fight too far, I shouldn't had pressure you into challenging me over and over leaving you with a feeling like you had something to prove, but the truth is you had

nothing to prove you and me were on equal levels, I have learned that family is more important than anything, I don't want us to be like our father Vergil and his

twin brother Dante, I hope that you are happy and safe, I believe we will meet again one day and rekindle our relationship." Just then a hooded figure approaches

Nero, suddenly on instinct Nero pulls out Yamato and pointed it at the hooded figure. "What do you want and why are you here", said Nero. The hooded figure said

"miss your brother huh, Nero looked at him an just gave him a nood. "I know where he is", Nero suddenly ask "Where" The hood figure said "Yokai Academy a

school for monster". Nero asks "but why Tsukune doesn't have his powers anymore," the hooded figure said "because he is a decadent of Sparda and we need a

person who will help shake the foundation in helping bring together both monsters and humans, and also with both races united we can prepare for a greater

threat, but you may want find Tsukune now he is suppose to be executed tomorrow for being a human". Nero then responded "WHAT!, but he is only half human".

The hooded figure then said well you better hurry, but you cannot go alone." Nero got ready got his weapons ready and also Tsukune's weapons and amulet. As

Nero was leaving Kyrie showed up and was telling Nero that she was coming with him, Nero at first said no trying not to put his wife in harms way, but she wants

to save her brother-in-law who she always wanted meet after Nero told her all about him. As the two got ready to leave Nero decided to make a stop at Devil May

Cry and ask for Dante, Trish and Lady's help. As they all gathered together as Nero was explaining to them the situation Dante was the first to speak, "so you have

a twin brother also", as he looked a Nero showing no emotion, Dante then said, "WELL WHAT ARE SITTING HERE LETS GO IT SHOULD BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!"

Later that day at Yoaki Academy, Tsukune was awaiting his death in his cell thinking to himself "BOY I COULD SURE USE MY POWERS AND WEAPONS AT A TIME

LIKE THIS". This whole ordeal started when the Newspaper Club began picking up popularity steam at the start of the new term. The ruthless Yokai Academy

Student Security Committee, led by the sadistic Kuyo, had long degenerated into little more than a student yakuza that extorted from their fellow students and

they felt that the Newspaper Club could very soon become a problem for them. They sent on of their own, Keito, a spiteful spider woman, to create a new and

superior Super Newspaper Club to put the regular Newspaper Club out of business. Kurumu especially didn't want to go down without a fight, but Ginei Morioka,

the Newspaper Club's upperclassman President, troubled by the memory of a similar event that occurred the previous year with disastrous results, insisted that

they tow the line and throw in the towel. When Keito harassed Kurumu and Tsukune, Inner Moka stepped in and put the creepy bug girl in her place. Sick of being

pushed around, Tsukune and the girls decided to do a story about the Security Committee's dishonorable deeds. When Kuyo found out about the Newspaper Club's

investigation, he strong-armed some students into divulging incriminating evidence that pointed to the concealed fact that Tsukune was a human. Kuyo arrested

Tsukune, brought him to their holding cell, and proceeded to show him images of his friends being interrogated and tortured. To spare them any pain, Tsukune

admitted to being human, but in a cruel turn of events, Kuyo revealed the images were an illusion and his friends were actually in the room to hear his dooming

confession. Although Moka had been in his confidence from the start of his tenure at Yokai, Kurumu and Mizore were not, and were deeply shocked and hurt at this

stunning revelation, and they walked out speechless and betrayed. Tsukune was sentenced to be executed, and Moka was thrown in prison. It looked as though

Tsukune was doomed. But little did he know his brother, uncle and there wives were coming to save him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends and Family Unite

At his public execution, Tsukune pleaded with Kuyou to spare his friends, but his cries fell upon pointed deaf ears. However, in a stroke of saving grace for Tsukune, Ruby returned and rallied the other girls to save Tsukune from his horrid fate. They succeeded in freeing him from the cross he was tied to and the scorching pyre beneath him. Mizore and Yukari took care of Kuyo's henchmen while Kurumu and Ruby flew Tsukune up to the roof of the school while Moka followed up on foot. It now seemed that Tsukune would be safe and all would be well, but it was not so.

Shortly after he was brought to safety, Tsukune was shot through the heart with an arrow made of flame by Kuyou, which then proceeded to incinerate him, alive, burning through his school uniform shirt and jacket, as well as his flesh. Now Tsukune was mortally injured, heavily burned and only just barely clinging to life. Tsukune reflected upon his times at Yokai with his friends, like the flashing of one's life just before one dies that he heard about, as it looked liked he was not long for this world. He could barely make out Moka's form and voice as she cradled him in her arms.

"Tsukune!" she cried. "Don't die! Please don't die!"

Tsukune looked into her eyes as best he could. "M-Moka . . . no matter what . . . I'll always be glad that I came here . . . because I got to meet you and everyone else . . ."

By now, Moka sorrowful tears flowed freely from her large green eyes. "No, Tsukune, stay with me!"

"I have one last request, Moka," Tsukune coughed. "Please . . . protect everyone . . . from Kuyou . . ." With that, Tsukune reached up and pulled off Moka's Rosario before closing his eyes.

Moka realized that he was no longer moving, and screamed his name as her massive monster energy erupted from her body, freed from the protective seal of her Rosario. As was usual when Inner Moka's fearsome personality resurfaced, her hair turned from bright pink to shining silver and her went from large and green to slitted and red. She carefully laid Tsukune down on the floor and stared down the murderous Kuyou with a hatred and fury that was palpable.

However, Kuyou was somewhat less than impressed with the swirling dark energy surrounding her. A cocky smirked was plastered all over his smug face as his slicked-back blond hair and black coat and school uniform blew in the ominous wind. "So, the S-Classed super monster is mad because of the death of her littler human pet?" he mocked.

"YOU BASTARD IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Moka shouted.

With blinding speed, she ran behind Kuyou and delivered a furious signature roundhouse kick to his backside, sending him careening into a tower on the other side of the main Academy building. At that moment, Mizore and Yukari, having already dispatched the rest of Kuyou's underlings, arrived on the Academy building roof and reunited with the rest of the team, only to be greeted by the horrific sight of a charred and burnt Tsukune laying lifeless on the floor as he was surrounded by Kurumu and Ruby.

"No!" cried Yukari.

Mizore couldn't believe it either. "H-He's not dead is he?"

Kurumu could barely choke out a response "I'm sorry, but we were right here with him when—"

"Move!"

Everyone turned to see Moka walking toward Tsukune's motionless body.

"His life force hasn't gone completely out yet," she said. "He's still alive, but just barely. If I hurry, he still could make it."

"What could you possibly do for him now?" asked a hysterical Kurumu.

Moka paused for only a brief instant. "I can give him my blood; I could inject it into him."

Everyone was puzzled, save for the knowledgeable and experienced Ruby. "That could work. Vampires have powerful regenerative capabilities, so maybe her blood could—"

"In that case, will he be alright?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"I don't know," answered Moka truthfully and somberly. "Even still, his chances are slim to none. But at this point, what other choice do we have?"

Just then, a deafening explosion came from the direction that Kuyou had been kicked in, and a large fiery foxlike creature emerged from the smoke, laughing manically. Its flames glowed a bright yellow, from its pointed snout to its four tails that rotated behind him, creating a pinwheel of pure flame. Black markings reminiscent of tribal tattoos covered its chest, shoulders, back, and face, and it had flowing pale brown hair. It looked like something straight out of Hell.

"What _is_ that thing?" asked Kurumu.

"Don't tell me . . . he's a youko!" said Ruby.

"A youko?" chimed Yukari.

"Once they reach the highest stage of power, foxes are sometimes worshiped as gods," Ruby explained. "They then become a youko, one of Japan's strongest types of monsters!"

Kuyou roared in his true form. "You should feel privileged! Forcing me to reveal my true form is no small feat!" His four flaming tails began to twirl around him. "Now get a taste of my flame!" he shouted he threw large spinning wheel of fire at them.

"Mizore! Put up an ice wall!" Yukari cried.

"I can't! That attack is too strong!"

The group braced themselves for impact when they heard another voice.

"You idiots! What are you just standing there for?"

Just as Kuyo's flame wheel was about to land, a flash of color flew in front of the blast, blocking it. As the smoke cleared, the girls saw the singed form of Gin.

Gin held his burned arm in pain. "Looks like . . . I'm the biggest idiot of them all, aren't I? . . . But I can't help it . . . cause I don't wanna see all my clubmates get killed again . . . I couldn't take it . . ." With that, Gin collapsed.

Yukari rushed to him. "Gin!"

Kurumu was stunned by their President's sudden and uncharacteristic sacrifice. "He shielded us from the attack . . ."

Mizore was surprised too, but she was always more reserved than most when it came to publically displaying her emotions on her sleeve as the rest of her friends did. "I guess he really can act like a leader when he wants to."

"Acting tough is one thing, but what's the point if you just end up dead?" Kurumu despaired.

Kuyou leapt back over to the rooftop everyone else was on, chuckling evilly to himself. "Of all the people to step in, Gin, huh? Well, fine by me. Saves me the hassle of tracking him down and killing him later."

"You scum!" Moka growled. Then, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby all moved in front of Moka and Tsukune, their arms outstretched, shielding their friends from Kuyou.

"Go on, Moka!" Yukari proclaimed. "You can count on us to hold him off."

"Hurry and save Tsukune!" Mizore insisted.

"All of you might die, you know," Moka pointed out.

"Don't you think we already know that?" Kurumu answered without looking back.

Touched, but still too proud to show it, Moka could only say, "Sorry."

Kuyou took a step toward the group. "So, who's next then?"

Ruby's resolve was firm. "Everyone, we can't let him get past us, no matter what!"

Mizore matched her friend's determination. "We know."

Yukari wouldn't back down either. "We have to work together on this one."

Kurumu was unmovable. "Tsukune's life depends on us!"

Kuyou heard their speeches, and burst out laughing like the madman he was. "Hahahaha! I admire your spirit, ladies, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me! Your little boyfriend is gone, now accept your fate gracefully, and maybe I will consider making your deaths as painless as I can!" He opened his mouth and fired a humongous ball of flame out of it at the girls.

Unprepared for an attack of that magnitude so soon, the girls were scattered as the fireball exploded on the ground in front of them, sending them in all directions. Moka dropped Tsukune as she too was blown back by Kuyo's assault. She staggered to her feet before she realized that Tsukune was no longer with her. She frantically looked around for him and found him face down at the back of the balcony of the roof, nearly falling over.

"No! I have to get to Tsukune quickly or he'll die!"

The other girls each also got to their feet. They all turned and rushed to Tsukune before it was too late. To their infinite dismay, Kuyou, who had leapt in between them and the dying Tsukune, cut them off.

"I don't think so, girls! I'm not going to give you the chance to save him, but if you would like, I would be glad to send you to meet him in the afterlife!"

The girls were in full panic mode now. Tsukune had only a few minutes at best, maybe even as little as seconds.

"You filthy beast!" Mizore shouted as she threw a volley of her trademark ice kunai knives at Kuyou. They harmless evaporated against the flames of his four tails.

"Give me a break already!" he said. "ENOUGH WITH THIS FRIENDS STICKING BULLSHIT!" Humans and monsters are natural enemies. Don't you know that?" He fired another smaller fireball at the snow girl. She couldn't avoid it in time and it knocked her back against the railing on the side of the roof.

"Oh no!" cried Yukari.

Ruby snapped her fellow witch to attention. "Yukari! You and I need to focus together!" They each held out their wands, touching them at the head, focusing their magical power into a single spell.

Kurumu extended her claws, sprouted her wings and tail, and took to the sky. "No, Kuyou! It's you who doesn't get it!" She dove at Kuyou. "Monsters and humans can be friends if they really want to! We're proof of that!"

"Cut the crap!" Kuyou roared as he fired a volley of fireballs at her. Kurumu dodged and weaved through the fire and flames.

By now, Yukari and Ruby's combined spell was ready.

"Now, Yukari!"

"Right!"

They chanted together. "UNIFIED MAGIC! DARK RING OF CONTAINMENT!"

Their wands glowed a pale purple as they pointed them at Kuyou. A barrage of Yukari's trademark bladed tarot cards flew at Kuyou, who effortlessly burnt them to cinders with his tails.

"Do you think that of bunch of weak cards can hurt me?"

However, the charred remains of the paper cards reformed into dozens of spectral black crows.

"We've got you now!" gloated Ruby. "You're trapped in our ring of spirit birds! If you think you can break out of that, you're sorely mistaken!"

Kuyou was unfazed. "Well now, you've all manage to put on an interesting show for me. Futile, but interesting nonetheless." He intensified the heat of his flame tails and roasted the spirit birds as easily as he did the cards.

Ruby, however, was equally unfazed. "Not so fast."

The birds' remains reformed yet again, gathering above Kuyou into a single massive bird. This huge bird then dove straight down onto Kuyou, impaling his right eye on the bird's pointed beak. Kuyou roared in agony.

"It worked!" Yukari cheered.

Kuyou continued to writhe in pain. "Now you've done it, injuring my face!" As he fumed, his body seemed to transform. His snout vanished and his paws became arms. It looked like he was reverting to his human form. "I won't let a bunch of second-rate groupies get the better of me!"

Yukari noticed Kuyo's change. "Is he reverting back to his human form?"

"You must've really got him good with that last one!" Kurumu cheered.

Despite this, Ruby was visibly worried now. "No, you're wrong! He's not changing back into human form! He's compressing his monster energy, turning into a stronger and more focused form!"

His truly imposing muscular physique restored while retaining the ornate black markings adorning his body, Kuyo's flames grew hotter to the point that they became blue and his skin turned a deathly pale white. His hair grew down his back and past his waist, and his pointed ears became elongated on his head through his hair. His front paws transformed into clawed humanoid hands, while his hind legs kept their canine appearance. His four tails rotated behind him like the sails of a windmill on fire. He chuckled evilly. "You should be flattered, ladies, forcing me to take my most powerful form. Few before you have done that." The girls were frozen in fear at their foe's powerful new form. Kuyou held out his hand and focused his fiery monster power into an enormous blue fireball. "Now, DIE!"

Kuyou released his attack just as Mizore reopened her eyes, and there was a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Kuyou saw each of the girls lying sprawled on the floor. They were all still alive and most surprisingly relatively unscorched, but still effectively incapacitated. He turned to Mizore.

"Hmm, it looks like that snow girl used the last of her strength to save you all at the last second with a wall of ice. Impressive." He held up his finger and formed another blue flame. "Shame it only works once though."

"Right. You don't get a second shot."

Kuyou looked up to see Moka standing before him, staring millions of daggers into his cold eyes. In the heat of battle, he had almost forgotten she was still there.

"Im gonna kick your ass from here to kingdom come."

"Bring it on, vampire! After I eliminate you, no one on campus will ever question my authority again!" Not wasting any more time, Moka dashed forward and delivered a mighty right kick to Kuyo's head, but he blocked it with his arm. Next, she tried a left kick at his midsection, but again she failed to connect. She threw kick after kick after kick at Kuyou, who blocked or dodged most of them. Even the few attacks that did actually land didn't seem to hurt him even a little. Kuyo's new form was just too powerful, and Moka was already far too spent. Kurumu and the others maintained enough consciousness to watch Moka's ineffective assault through half-open eyes, but they could do little more than observe in defeated silence. It was looking bleak for the girls and Tsukune.

"What about Tsukune?" said Kurumu through her own blood and tears? "Is he still ok? Can we still save him?"

"There is nothing more I can do for him at this point," answered Moka as she continued to try to damage the nigh-invincible Kuyou.

Moka twitched with rage and swung a stronger kick right at Kuyo's head. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"?

This time, Kuyou caught Moka's foot barehanded. She struggled to break free, but his grip was too strong. He chuckled again. "So this is the supposed strength of the legendary vampire? Is this all you've got? Pathetic. I'm not even breaking a sweat." _No!_ Moka thought. _I've already given all my energy to Tsukune. I have nothing left_.

Kuyou's hand began to sizzle with Moka's foot still in it. "YOU'RE WEAK! WEAK! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO A MONSTER WHEN THEY ARE AROUND FUCKING PATHETIC HUMANS!"

With his free hand, Kuyou delivered a quick punch to Moka's gut, followed by several more to her gut, and finishing with a mighty uppercut to her jaw. Moka staggered backward, stunned at not only her pain, but also the fact that she had even been touched. That _never_ happened. Kuyou stepped forward.

"Humans are ugly, petty-minded creatures. They're selfish and lazy. They betray their friends. They lie and cheat. And they hurt other living things without a second thought. For fraternizing with that disgraceful human scum, you deserve nothing short of death!"

Kuyou then delivered a punch to Moka's face sending her into the rest of the girls. The girls are all banged up and feeling no sense of urgency to fight back were ready to throw in the towel, then suddenly two white haired male figures and three females came from out of nowhere and were in front out the girls.

The girls looking at one of them whose facing his back towards him started to speak furiously, " that man lying face down and burnt, did you kill him" Kuyou then responded "yeah whats it to you" Nero the responded "THAT WAS MY BROTHER YOU SON OF BITCH". Nero quickly used his Devil Bringer to slam Kuyo's face into the ground and then to a near wall. The Tsukune's friends were in shock Tsukune never told them he had a brother. As Kuyou was getting up, he started to summoning fire demons that surrounded Nero, Dante then approached Nero with a cocky attitude "nice trick", Dante looked at Nero and said "go and help your brother, ill take care of these punks" Nero nodded as Dante assumed attack formation while wielding Rebellion. Then all of a sudden Trish and Lady got ready. Nero and Kyrie quickly approached Tsukune's side while Dante, Trish, and Lady where handling the demons.

Nero was looking at Tsukune with a lot of focus, "Kyrie hand me Tsukune's amulet" Kyrie did so as Nero was placing the amulet around Tsukune's neck as it connected nothing was happening. "COME ON WORK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WORK! FUCK!" Tsukune was still lying there lifeless, realizing the shocking truth the his brother was dead Nero quickly got up his eyes suddenly turned red as a blue demonic aura was surrounding as he was wielding Yamato in his demon hand and Red Queen in his human hand. "KUYOU!" Nero in a flash was in front of Kuyou; while Kuyou was looking at him with killing intent Nero suddenly spook "YOU TOOK MY BROTHERS LIFE AND FOR THAT I WILL TAKE YOURS!" The two suddenly charged at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lets Rock

"YOU TOOK MY BROTHERS LIFE AND FOR THAT I WILL TAKE YOURS!" Nero and Kuyou charged at each other both with killing intent, Kuyou pulled out a flame like sword as Nero stopped dead in his track as he noticed that was the same sword the Berial used.

Kuyou suddenly spoke " so it seems that you know the origin of this sword, ever since I have gotten my hands on this sword my powers have more than doubled in strength meaning I can break you in too no more holding back!

Nero leapt out of the way as the sword slammed against the ground. He was still in the air, as Kuyou swung his sword towards him. Nero dodged the attack as he fell towards the ground; Nero grabbed the Blue Rose and began shooting away. Kuyou growled, but the bullets were like pinpricks to him, as he charged at Nero and brought his sword down. Nero rolled out of the way, as a wave of fire shot out from the sword and began swinging everywhere.

Nero leapt towards Kuyou, the Red Queen in his hand and swung it towards Kuyou's face. The Kuyou swatted him down like he was a fly, slamming Nero into the ground. He groaned, but quickly rolled away when Kuyou's sword came down. Getting to his feet, Nero ran at the demon and leapt up, slamming his Devil Bringer into Kuyou's waist. Kuyou flew back and struck the rock wall, as Nero landed and ran towards him. A wave of fire washed out, which Nero jumped over, as Kuyou got up and was pissed. His entire body seemed to blaze brighter, as he shot down twin fireballs Nero dodged them and ran towards Kuyou, The fox demon with Berial's strength swung its front foot and booted Nero. He crashed into the wall as he was getting up slowly thinking to himself, 'this is stronger than Berial, but I cannot let this guy win' "Nero LOOK OUT!" Kyrie suddenly spoke as Kuyou's sword slammed against the ground and sent a hell fire shockwave towards him. Nero fired two bullets at him, but Kuyou sent down two fireballs, before sending out another wave of fire. Nero dodged the fireballs and narrowly missed the wave, as the flat side of Kuyou's sword slammed into him, smashing him into a large building. Nero got up in so much pain, Kuyou suddenly started to laugh HAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK A PATHETCI HALF-BREED COULD DEFEAT A FULL BLOODED MONSTER WITH GODLIKE ABILITIES, I AM INVINCIBLE! HAHAHAHAH!.

Nero slowing trying to recover was approached by Dante, "hey kid, let get a turn" Nero barely able to speak" sure nock yourself out" then Nero collapsed, as Kyrie along with the rest of the girls rushed to his side Dante slowly approached Kuyou, "so… you look tough, but think you can beat me?" Kuyou smirked " The Legendary Son of Sparda defeating you will defiantly build my reputation as the strongest monster in the world". Kuyou pulled out his sword as an intense hellish aura surrounded him, Dante grinned "OK LETS ROCK".

Kuyou swung his sword, bringing it down, as Dante brought Rebellion around and blocked the blow, the force digging his feet into the ground a little

Kuyou spoke "You're strong. But it won't be enough"

Dante "I really don't like anybody who has a bigger mouth than mine"

Dane pushed against Kuyou's sword, forcing him to step back, as Kuyou slammed his fist on the ground

"Mad already?" Dante asked

His smile faded when he felt the ground around him getting hot. Leaping of the ground of fire that burst up from the ground, Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory, before shooting away, but he saw that Kuyou's flames were melting the bullets before they could hit him

"Well, that changes everything," Dante muttered

He ducked under Kuyou's sword, before leaping up and slashing at Kuyou with the Aerial Rave move. Kuyou growled and kicked Dante as he landed. Dante went flying through the air and smashed through the wall of a building, coming to a rest on the rubble. He chuckled and shook the debris out of his hair, before getting to his feet

"So foxxy boy wants a big fight, eh? I'll give him a fight, come on"

He holstered Rebellion and grabbed Cerberus as he headed outside, spinning the sanchaku around his body as he headed towards Kuyou. The sword came down, as Dante struck it with the sanchaku. Flames and ice went flying as the two opposite elements met. Dante slammed Cerberus into the ground, sending several ice large shards spiking along the ground towards Berial, Kuyou spoke "Ice huh just like the snow bitch" as the ground became hot. Dante leapt up and began spinning through the air, Cerberus flying around him like a shield, as Kuyou swung his sword and slammed him into the ground. Dante bounced up and landed on his feet, before whirling Cerberus and creating a shield of ice around him to deflect Kuyou's next attack. Kuyou swung his sword, sending out a wave of fire from his body, which Dante leapt over, before shooting down fireballs from his wings. Dante spun Cerberus around in front of him like a shield, deflecting the fireballs.

Dante exchanged Cerberus for Rebellion and back flipped when Kuyou's sword crashed into the ground. The massive fox demon roared and started to use his tails to shoot firespining attacks at Dante as he continued back flipping. Fireballs struck the ground where he had been a second ago, until he did a cartwheel and began running up a large building wall. Kuyou swung his sword, smashing it through the building just below Dante. The half-demon flipped off the wall and fired his shotgun, as Kuyou growled in anger and summoned another pillar of fire. Dante twisted his body and just avoided the flames, as Kuyou struck him with his sword and sent him flying into the air. Kuyou then brought his sword above his head and started to send a fire tornado towards Dante, as the tornado hit Dante it sent him into ground burying him in the rubble

Everyone seeing Dante slowing getting up, everyone was suddenly wondering how do we kill this damn fox? Kuyou started to speak "NOT EVEN THE SON OF SPARDA COULD STOP ME, ANYONE ELSE WANT TO FIGHT? Suddenly a voice out of nowhere said in cool and pissed voice" YEAH ME" Everyone suddenly look wondering who said that, it was a shirtless white haired male figure with a sword in his right hand ,a gun in his left hand, another gun was in his pocket, and an amulet was around his neck, the male figure eyes were glowing red with a black slit between both of them and had a crazy red aura surrounding him. Kuyou looked at him in shock "NO I CANT BE I SAW HIM DIE NO WAY"

Everyone else suddenly spoke "ITS TSUKUNE" Tsukune felt life thrust back into his body. He felt a surge of power like never before. He had more stamina, strength, and vitality then he had ever had in his life. He could no longer feel pain from his wounds as he felt his skin and his entire body rapidly healing itself. His vision, hearing, and sensation had returned in full, sharper than he thought possible. He stood slowly, focusing everything he now had on saving Moka and the others, barely half-realizing just what was happening to him. He looked down at his hand and clenched his fist. He felt like he could take on not only Kuyo, but his entire Security Force and all the other baddies at this school at once. He knew why he was still alive as he was touching the amulet around his neck and felt as strong as now did. In his mind he was focused on rescuing Moka,Nero and the others.

Kuyo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tsukune Aono the human, who he had just fried to a black smoldering crisp, was standing up. Not only was he alive, his burnt skin and other wounds were healing at a speed that not even a vampire could match. By the time Aono was on his feet again, he was completely good as new. Better even. His body crackled with an energy that Kuyo had never seen or heard of before. It was violent and powerful, swirling around him in circles and waves, in vibrant and aggressive colors of red and blue. As Tsukune breathed again, the energy aura died down and looked to be absorbed back into his body.

"HOW? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! I JUST KILLED YOU! I SAW YOU BURN TO DEATH BY MY OWN FLAME WITH MY OWN EYES!"

Tsukune looked at Nero and smiled saying "thank you bro for protecting my friends, now leave this up to me". Tsukune then looked at Kuyou and spoke

"KUYOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND MY BROTHER ALONE!"

Visibly taken aback, Kuyou nearly stammered. "W-What?"  
Tsukune spoke once more "YOU HEARD ME. LEAVE THEM ALONE."

The sheer gall of Tsukune's statement was enough to shake Kuyou back into his usual tough attitude, but there was still something weaker about his tone. "T-This . . . THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT LIKE AND MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Tsukune's piercing glare was unflinching. That, combined with the power that he felt, Kuyo felt real fear for the first time in living memory.

"Last warning, Kuyo." Tsukune's words were as cold and hard as stone. "Leave, or else."

After being threatened like that, Kuyo's anger overrode whatever fear he might have felt. "LEAVE! GIMME A BREAK! I PRESERVE ORDER AND PROTECT THE PEACE AT THIS ACADEMY! YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN! EVEN IF YOU SOMEHOW HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF POWER, IT SILL ISN'T GOING TO MAKE THE LEAST BIT OF DIFF—"

Kuyo was cut off by a lightning-fast, super-powerful punch to the face from Tsukune that immediately sent him flying to the other end of building's roof.

Kuyo barely had the wherewithal to form a coherent thought as he flew through the air. _Impossible! I didn't even see him move! Not even werewolves are that fast! And the power of that punch! The vampire wasn't even hitting me half that hard!_

Kuyo opened his eyes and looked ahead of him, only to see Aono already there, waiting for him. When Kuyo flew by Tsukune, Tsukune wheeled around and slammed Kuyo's gut with a drop kick, creating enough force to crack the cement beneath them and forming a small crater. Kuyo was in a lot of pain right now.

The girls were still watching, but couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"W-Wow," blurted Kurumu. "Just wow."

"H-how is he doing that?" Mizore asked.

Moka still hadn't taken her eyes off Tsukune, not even to blink. "I don't know. I didn't even see him move before that first hit."

"Well, if not even you saw him, Moka, then I don't feel as bad because I didn't either," said Kurumu.

Nero saw in awe thinking "wow how is Tsukune this powerful he hasnt fought in over 3 years I would assume he would be more rusty in his abilities".

Kuyou got up in anger at charged at Tsukune with his sword, Tsukune then charged Kuyou with his word.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
